Child of Countries
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Jacinda-Shannen Lynnette Potter Potter-Jones aka Jaye Potter-Jones. Created by Lady magic to bring the countries together. Jaye Potter is the personification of New York City, Boston. Nice Petunia Dursley. No Horcruxes. A/N: Sorry for the sucky summary
1. Prologue

**Sky:We have a new story**

 **Yuki: We hope you enjoy**

 **Sky: We do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Yuki: If we did I would say run for your lives**

November 1st 1994

Time- 5:30 am

Petunia Dursley POV

Beep beep bee-

'I guess it's time to get up', thought Petunia Dursley. I started walking down the stairs heading to the kitchen then suddenly I heard whimpers from out side. I open the door and to my surprise I see a baby. I immediately picked it up to get it out of the cold.

"You poor thing", I said while rocking it gently.

'Who in their right mind would leave you alone on a door step in the middle of the night with only a blanket ', I thought.

"What's this", I said while finding a letter. I went inside while picking up the baby.

Dear Petunia Dursley,

I regret to inform you that as of last night Lily and James Potter were attacked in their home and killed by the most recent Dark Lord Voldemort. Due to this unfortunate event young Jacinda-Shannen Lynnette Potter aka Jaye Potter is an orphan. Jaye is being left with you due to you being her last living relative.

Petunia I would also like to tell you really died for this child and you will be protected by blood wards do to your sisters sacrifice if you take care of her till she's 18.

Sincerely Yours,

Albus Brian Dumbledore

"What you think you can inform me all of this in a letter", I yelled madly.

"Wah wah", cries the newly dubbed Jaye Potter.

"Awe shh shh it okay sweetie please don't cry", I said softly while rocking her. I then took a good look at her. She had on a purple baby poncho. She was also holding on to a teddy bear.

"Would you like to eat", I said to her when she stopped crying.

"Gahanna", squealed baby Jaye.

"I'll take that as a yes", I said while smiling while giving her a bottle.

"Petunia who's baby is that", said a voice from behind.

"Vernon this is Jaye she's Lily's baby", I told him.

"What's she doing here where's your sister at", he asked curiously.

"She and her husband are dead and the old coot left her here in the middle of the night on our door step", I said softly giving him the letter.

"I'm sorry Petunia I know that you really cared about her", he said.

"What are we going to do Vernon we just can't leave her in a orphanage", I while trying not to cry.

"Didn't Lily and James have a will", he asked.

"Yes I believe that Lily said they did at that magical bank in their world", I said.

"Well you can go today I'll take the day off to watch Dudley", said Vernon.

"Ok thank you for this Vernon", I said.

 **Yuki : Cliffhanger aren't we evil -evil laughs-**

 **Sky: No your just lazy**

 **Yuki: no I'm not**

 **Sky: Don't forget to review and favorite us**


	2. Finding Out

**Sky: We are sorry to any fans who have been waiting for chapter two of Child of Countries**

 **Yuki: We have just started school again and haven't had a lot of time to write**

 **Sky: Also plot bunnies have been breeding like crazy**

 **Yuki: We do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Harry Potter only our** **OC and** **Jacinda-Shannen Lynnette Potter-Jones**

 **Sky: Enjoy~**

* * *

 _November 1st 1994_

Time: 8:00 AM

 _ **Location: America Upstate New York**_

 _ **POV: Alfred F. Jones**_

"DAD WAKE UP YOU GOT A LETTER", yelled a young boy about 4 years old with brown hair tied up at his neck and blue-green eyes and red headphones around his neck.

"I'm up Jackie", I yelled at my son who is the personification of New York State also my name is America I'm also known as Alfred F. Jones just so you know. I then start running down stairs to read the letter. "I wonder who its from", I think out loud.

"It written on funny paper Dad", states Jackie.

"It looks to be written on parchment", I tell him.

"Read it then Dad", he says excitedly.

"OK OK", I chuckle.

 _ **Dear Alfred Freedom Jones aka America,**_

 _ **We of Gringotts Magical Bank of Wizard Britain regret to inform you of the passing of Lily and James Potter. You are hear by invited to the reading of their will at 12pm today. If you accept this letter will become a Porkey to Gringotts at 11:59 AM if you are holding it before 11:59 AM. We are sorry for your loss.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Griphook**_

'NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE" I yell in my head. 'But the goblins wouldn't lie about this', I think to myself.

"Daddy", my son says breaking my from my thoughts because he only calls my Daddy when he's worried.

"What is it Jackie", I ask him.

"I think that you should go to the will reading", he says seriously.

"Huh why", I ask him.

"I have a feeling something good will happen if you do", he says.

"Okay I'll go".

"YA", he yells.

* * *

 _November 1st 1994_

Time: 11:30 AM

 _ **Location: London England outside a grubby pub**_

POV: Petunia Dursley

'Thankfully I remembered how to get here", I mumble to myself while walking in the pub without anyone noticing me or little Jaye thankfully. I quickly walk to a door leading to a trash can. "Oh bugger how am I supposed to get in the ally", I sigh while trying not to wake up Jaye who had fallen asleep.

"Hello", said a voice from behind me. I turn around and spot a black haired woman with a little girl with pink hair behind me.

"Hello", I say cautiously to her.

"I saw that you were having trouble getting in the ally would you like help", she said polity.

"Yes that would be so helpful", I said while smiling at her.

She then taps with her wand three up from the trash can and two across. The bricks then arrange themselves into an arch way.

"Well here you go", said the woman taking her child's hand and starts to walk away.

"Wait", I said. She then turns around. "My names Petunia Dursely and this is my niece Jaye Potter", I said while gesturing to Jaye.

"Oh then you must be here to go over Lily's and James will me to", she said. "My names Andromeda Tonks but you can call me Andy and this is my daughter Nymphadora 'London' Tonks."

"Mummy my name is Tonks", said a little girl about six years-old while pouting with her hair changing to a red color.

'Whoa the girl's hair just changed colors', I think to myself.

"Do you need help getting to the bank?", questioned Andy.

"Yes that would be so much help", I said while walking with her and adjusting Jaye in my arms.

 _ **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY YUKI'S LAZINESS WATCH OUT IT'S CONTAGIOUS~**_

Time: 11:50 AM

"Well here you go", said Andy leading me up some stairs. Above the entrance was the words:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

( _ **Sky:**_ This belongs to J. K. Rowling not us so you know. **Yuki:** So please no sue us we broke)

'That's foreboding' I thought as I read it. Andy then leads me up to an empty line to a desk that has the name Griphook on the nameplate. 'There's a Goblin behind the desk' I thought. The Goblin Griphook then scowls at me while looking a little confused.

"Excuse me Mr. Griphook", I said getting a shocked look from the Goblin and a proud look from Andy and here daughter.

"Yes Ma'am", He says a little bit still shocked.

"My names Petunia Dursley and this is Andromeda Tonks", I tell him while he nods. I lean in to whisper. "I'm here to hear the will of Lily and James Potter regarding the custody of their daughter", I whispered to him only loud enough for Andy and him to hear. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Come with me Mrs. Dursley, Mrs. Tonks", said Griphook while gesturing for me and Andy to follow him to a room with a few people in it. There's an old man who wearing bright orange robes looking sad to be here. Also a skinny sickly looking man that looks like he lost everything sitting next to a man in all black robes. He looks familiar I thought while looking at him some more. 'WAIT ISN'T THAT SEVERUS', I yell in my mind.

"You should sit back here", suggested Griphook to us and I nod to him as he exits. Then I glance at my watch 11:58 AM it reads. Everyone then hears a man say; "Hey none of that call me Alfred".

* * *

POV SWITCH: America

Time: 11:58 AM

"DAD hurry up and grab the letter so you don miss the reading", Jackie yells at me.

"-chuckling- Okay", I tell Jackie while grabbing the letter. "I wanna tell you some thing before I for get Emily is coming to babysit you", I said cheerfully.

"WHAT NO", he yelled as I disappeared into a room with a Goblin I knew.

"Hey Griphook long time no see thought I wish it was under better circumstances", I say.

"As do I Mr. Jones", said Griphook somberly while leading me threw some doors.

"Hey none of that call me Alfred", I say happily.

"Pleas sit here Alfred", said Griphook pointing to a seat next to some women one holding a sleeping baby the other sitting with a little girl with pink hair.

"Hello we are gathered here today to here today to here the wills of Lily and James Potter", Said Griphook standing behind a podium.

* * *

 **Yuki: Finally got the second chapter done -anime tears-**

 **Sky: Sorry It took so long**

 **Yuki: Hoped you enjoyed it**

 **Sky: Next time it will be the Will reading**

 **Yuki- WE WILL ALSO HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST SPEAKER FOR YOU**

 **Sky-Yuki: See you next time**


	3. The Will

**Sky: Hello everyone -glances warily at angry fans-**

 **Yuki: We are so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for chapter three of this story**

 **Sky: We have been very busy these last few months because of school starting**

 **Yuki: Also being forced to interact with family**

 **Sky and Yuki: We do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter just the OC's**

 **Yuki: So please no sue us we too poor**

 **Sky: On with the story**

* * *

 _November 1st 1994_

Time: 12:00 PM

 _ **Location: London England**_ _ **Gringotts**_

* * *

"Hello we are gathered here today to here the will of Lily and James Potter", said Griphook standing behind a podium. "Let us begin", he said.

 _Last Will and Testament of:_ James Alexander Potter **and Lily Rosalie Potter nee Evans**

I James Alexander Potter being of sound mind and magic hear by claim this as my last will and all other wills are in valid. I name Griphook as the executor of my will.

 **I Lily Rosalie Potter nee Evans being of sound mind and magic hear by claim this as my last will and all other wills are invalid. I name Griphook as the executor of my will.**

 **If you are receiving this will it means we are dead.** **It also means that my worst** **fears were realized.** IT'S THAT TRAITOR PETERS FAULT. HE BETRAYED US TO MOLDIESHORTS. HE WAS OUR SECRET KEEPER IT WASN'T SIRUS FAULT I REPEAT IT WASN'T SIRUS FAULT. **So you better not have put him in jail.** Peter was a rat animagus.

 **We leave to Sirius Black 1** **5** **,000 gallons** **and Star Palace in Germany** **-** SPOIL MY BABY SIRIUS - **DON'T SPOIL HER TO MUCH.**

 **To Remus Lupin we leave you** **25** **,000 gallons** **and Mulberries Hollow in Spain.** Make sure to buy some clothes man.

We leave to Andy Tonks 20,000 gallons and Wolf's cottage in France. **ENJOY!**

 **Alfred F. Jones we leave you 10,000 gallons and half of our American properties.**

 **Severus Snape we leave you 10,000 gallons** and Apples Cross in Ireland.

Minerva McGonagall we leave you 10,000 gallons **and Petal Cove in Scotland.**

Emily Jones we leave you 10,000 gallons **and Snowflake Estate in Virginia America.**

 **Petunia Dursley nee Evans we leave you £15,067 pounds.**

Here is a list of people I want to take care of my precious baby girl:

Alfred F. Jones (Her half father)

Sirius O. Black (Godfather chosen by James Potter)

Remus J. Lupin (Honorary Uncle)

 **Andromeda** **Tonks nee Black** **(Godmother)**

 **Minerva** **McGonagall** **(Honorary Grandmother)**

 **Severus** **Snape** **(Godfather chosen by Lily Potter)**

 **A** **ll the rest of our properties and moneys are to be left to our Daughter** **to be accessed at 17** **.** **We have also left letters to those that were mentioned.** Good bye and see you in the next life.

* * *

"All people mentioned in the will go into the next chamber", stated the Goblin going into the next room. A group of nine break off, including two little girls, heading towards the chamber door. On an old man gets stopped before entering the chamber.

"You are not permitted to pass Dumbledore", stated the Goblin guard to an aged man.

"Alas you must let me pass please Guard." Albus tried to get past the guard again. Getting blocked again.

"Albus Dumbledore you will not interfere with these matters anymore!", stated Griphook while closing the doors shut firmly.

* * *

 _ **~In the Chamber~**_

The chamber is a simple place with a desk in the middle with seven chairs in front of the desk. There is a door off to the side of the room looking to be the way out.

"When I state your name you come sign for your possessions and leave. Understood?", Griphook said loudly.

"Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin sign the papers the leave through that door which will lead you to the main Lobby", Griphook said while pointing to the door. The three mentioned then walk up to the desk sing the papers and leave for the lobby.

"Petunia Dursley would you come here sign the papers and give me your niece please then a goblin will escort you to the Leaky Cauldron", said the Goblin holding his arms out expectantly for the baby.

"Oh of course Mr. Griphook", she said handing the sleeping baby over to the goblin.

"Here a diaper bag with the stuff she had when she arrived at my house I also put my sisters diary's and photo albums of her in their too", Petunia said while putting said bag, which looked about to burst, down. She signed the papers and left through the door with a goblin guard to go back home not to return for another ten years.

"Andromeda Tonks you were the first person on Lily's list of guardians to take care of Jadica are you up to the task if Alfred Jones is unable or unwilling to take care of her?", questioned the Goblin.

"Of course Sir Griphook it would be my honor to watch over Jaye if it comes to that", said Andromeda while holding he daughter in her lap.

"Mr. Jones would you like to take care of young Miss Potter or would you like her to live with Mrs. Tonks?", Griphook asked the silent American.

* * *

 **Sky: Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger but we don't want to make this chapter to long.**

 **Yuki: Hopefully week can get the new chapter out in a few weeks.**

 **Sky: Next time we will finally be done with Gringotts and Jade will be with her new care taker.**

 **Yuki: Also I think we might have been switching her nickname a lot but we will explain later ok.**

 **Sky/ Yuki: Bye!**


End file.
